Aynaet du Marais
Aynaet du Marais is a late-stage juvinate vampyre character who was turned from human at the age of 19. She is currently 90 years old. Aynaet is played by the user SsVivid. Appearance Physical Features Aynaet, as a juvinate, stands at 5'4", bound to grow several inches when she evolves into a full vampyre. She has a feminine figure (for a juvinate), and her most notable feature is likely her tight backside. In general, Aynaet would probably be described as petit. She has a severe, oval-shaped face with sharp cheek bones and a long nose. Her eyes and skin are the dead greys common to her kind, except for a pair of powder-pink lips. Compared to the average, her eyes are fairly shallow-set. Aynaet's hair, usually pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head, has turned a briney pink and has a healthy gloss to it. Clothing Aynaet wears a curious mix of hardened and feminine attire. She wears practical jogging pants, but they are belted tightly and form-fittingly to her legs. She wears sturdy boots, but they have short, stylish riding heels embellishing their otherwise plain make. She wears a fitted, flexible tunic-shirt, but it has a feminine cut and shows her cleavage, and she embellishes the look with a pair of elbow-length gloves. Combat She has been trained to proficiently use a shortsword and, sometimes, a shield, but more often than not Aynaet leaves the sword in its sheathe just sticks to the vicious tooth-and-nail hand to hand combat of vampyres. More than anything, when fighting, this character behaves in ways that are highly aggressive and take advantage of whatever edge she can get. History Humanity Aynaet was born under the name Anette du Val to a humble couple living on the outskirts of Ardougne. Her father was a pacifistic miner who made his wages harvesting rune essence day-in and day-out, and selling it to the wealthy mages in the marketplace for a few coins. Her mother was a seamstress who served the upper class and tended their clothing, and was also an outspoken Saradominist who loved to tell young Anette about all the goodness of their patron god. Anette didn't have much taste for the whole set-up, but their family wasn't so wealthy, so she didn't have much choice. If she got anything from the experience, it was a charming taste for style and decoration after spending so much time in the presence of elaborate, expensive clothing. Naturally, she also learned many of the domestic chores her mother took care of over the course of her adolescence. More than any of that, Anette kept herself sane by finding a hobby. She was lucky enough to make the acquaintance of a lonely old man who had retired from knighthood with the Ardougnian guard who needed some company. In exchange for spending time with the old man, Anette recieved tutorage in common swordplay and learned her way up into a decent competence with the little bronze shortsword the knight gave her to practice with. At eighteen, Anette was more than restless with her common lifestyle, not unlike nearly all youths at that age. She knew that hanging around much longer would inevitably get her married off as a housewife, and she also knew that asking to run off for adventure wouldn't sit well with her parents, so she came at it from another angle. Word had reached Kandarin that, far to the east in the evil swamplands, there was a holy campaign running to help free the emprisoned humans who were trapped in the dark kingdom. She came to her parents - especially her "holy" mother - and told them of her intentions to go join that righteous fight. She was useful with a sword, and thought more good could come of her using that skill than of stitching up skirts for luxurious women. With lots of reluctance and even more concern, she said her goodbyes and was permitted to leave home for the east with a sword, some rudimentary armor, and several packs of food. At least the family was realistic enough to know that they would probably never see their daughter again. Shortly after her nineteenth birthday, Anette arrived at the outskirts of Morytania. She met several adventurers like herself who intended to make good of their fighting by helping to liberate the ghettos of the swampy kingdom. She learned the basics of the land and the basic operations of the organization that called itself the Myreque, and soon found herself acting as a guide through the swamps for both fleeing refugees and new adventurers wanting to join the fight. She served humanity this way for several months, and while her cause was good, her motives were deceptively insincere. What she truly enjoyed about the work was the danger and the thrill, the rush she got from conquering a massive swamp snake or outsmarting a horde of skeletons. The goodness of her accomplishments barely meant anything. Change Anette was leading a little girl through the swamps and took a risk, trying to hasten their trip and get the girl out sooner by taking a risky path that cut straight through Mort Myre. She was come upon by a vyrewatch and, much to her dismay, it had knocked her to the ground and gashed across her chest with its claws before she could even raise her silver sickle to defend herself. She never knew what happened to the little girl, because the world spun around her and went dark. The next time Anette awoke, she knew instantly that she felt wrong somehow. It was only moments before she realized why, gazing hazily at the soft little claws growing from her fingers. She was alone, with no explanation or guide, and stuck in a state of delusional confusion. Only one thing stirred her from her distraction, and when it did, it was sharp: two humans were sneaking through the swamp 100 paces ahead, and hot arteries were throbbing in their necks. And she wanted some. Ravaging Anette went wild. She assaulted the unsuspecting pair and ripped them to shreds bare-handed, spilling almost as much blood as she sucked out of them. When she finished, not only did she realized that she still wasn't satisfied, but it also dawned on her - slowly but thoroughly - that she did not regret their deaths. They were delicious, they were dead, and she didn't mind. What she was feeling was enthralling and beautiful, and for months now she had been fighting against it. Well, not anymore. Over the next few months, she plagued the swamps shamelessly, draining victims dry far beyond need and into the realm of gluttony. Her flaxen blond hair even began to grow in pink, saturated by all the blood she sucked into her body and stained her skin with. She shed her given name, Anette du Val, and took on a new identity to match her new life: Aynaet du Marais. No longer was she a peasant girl from the green valleys of Kandarin, but rather, she was a fearsome creature of the night, born in the thick swamps of Morytania. Of course, she would eventually learn that she had a long way to go before she was genuinely fearsome. Calming Down Aynaet eventually made her way to Meiyerditch, where her thirst became regulated by the tithes and the vyrelords who she initially resented for their control over her. Even still, she did occasionally find a chance to indulge beyond her allotted measure of blood as a juvenile. It was after spending a year adapting to a new life that she was taken under the wings of an older juvinate and his full-vampyre creator who took pity on her circumstance. She bonded with them over several decades, during which they helped her to adjust to her new body and grow into her own as she developed. It wasn't terribly long before she became a juvinate herself, and was recognized as a formidable monster, at least for her stage of development. She took happily to the merciless standards of the race and never gave up her insatiable thirst, always taking an extra sip or cup or bucket of blood where she could. Unfortunately, her mentors were both destroyed on the same day by an adventurer working for the Myreque. They were both full vampyres by then, serving as vyrewatch, and found themselves caught at the wrong end of a charged ivandis flail. Aynaet managed to get over the loss without too much trouble - it was a loss of a couple of good friends and some great resources for aiding her growth - but more than anything it left her without ends. She went out looking for some kind of purpose to channel her energy into so she didn't go on another glee-fueled killing spree (which, while it sounded wonderful, was likely to get her in trouble in a bad way) she - ironically - took to seamstress work for the vyrelords. At the very least, this was more interesting than her mother's work, since vampyres often had more macabre, severe tastes for their garments. Nevertheless, she abandoned the trade after about five years, uninthused by the prospect of sewing clothes for a living when it was the very life she had left her family to avoid. Finding Foryx So it was that she searched out a coven to serve, and it didn't take long; the Foryx stood out to her as a group who were worth wasting her time on. She made a point to go through the ins and outs that were required of her to be welcomed into the family's network, and has been with them for a short while now. Trivia *Aynaet doesn't really have anything in particular against humans. She doesn't mind being cruel to them and she thinks that they are endlessly delicious, but when neither behavior is called for she doesn't mind when they are in her vicinity and might actually be able to cooperate with one without knawing on their jugulars. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Warrior Category:Myreque